Mirror Mirror
by Kia-B
Summary: It was the curiosity of their reflection that took Sasuke and Hinata to a world quite opposite of their own. (RTN!Influenced)
1. Ripples

Mirror Mirror

**Author Note: Hey guys! I'm back, mmhm! Thanks to my lovely Beta and co-writer, Aurora0914, I got this feeling that this fic will be amazing! Anyway, onwards!**

Chapter 1: Ripples

.

.

He grumbled as he read over yet another scroll. Bringing a hand to his forehead, he groaned loudly. As a kid he wouldn't have expected all this paper work but-

The knock at the door saved him from the boredom he was forced to go through alone. Tsunade had Shizune to keep her company... Where was his personal Shizune and Tonton? He wanted a Tonton. Maybe a puppy instead of a pig, and he'll name it Miso like his favorite ramen.

"O-Oh, come on!" he absently called. The door creaked open revealing opal eyes. His smile lifted a bit. "Hinata!"

She blinked owlishly. "Ah, H-Hokage-sama," she bowed deeply before handing him a scroll. "I have completed my report, sir."

He huffed. "Na-ru-to," he pronounced. "I'm still Naruto," Naruto rubbed his chin and sighed. "Sit down, Hinata."

"S-sir I-"

"Sit." He pointed to the empty chair. She nodded quickly only to begin to wring her Jonin jacket. Naruto had hoped for their relationship, or lack of, to be smoother than this.

She refused to even make eye contact with him. The blond chewed his bottom lip trying to figure out what to say. Hinata swallowed and kept her eyes to the floor.

He always did this. After or before a mission he would make her sit in an awkward silence as he chewed on his lip. She looked through dark bangs to see deep azure eyes looking back at her. Hinata closed her eyes feeling her heart constricting.

"Hinata," he finally said. "Would you like to go for a walk with me?"

If she said no, he'll force her anyway. Hinata nodded quickly and stood as he did. "What do you think of puppies?" He asked.

"P-puppies?"

Naruto nodded and put on his hat. He noticed her eyes lingering on it. "I have to wear it," he said. "Lame, right?"

She went to the open and allowed him to leave first. The blond stood in the doorway. "Please, do not do that," he said. "Just because I'm the Hokage doesn't mean-"

"Hokage-sama!" A panting ninja called. "Hokage-sama, we have a problem at the gates!"

Naruto smiled. "Finally!" exclaimed the feisty blond as he took Hinata by the wrist leaving the tired ninja in a cloud of smoke.

.

"What the hell?" Naruto mumbled seeing the old lady from this morning sitting on a bench. She was nothing but a headache: too loud and too old. Especially the cane she shamelessly carried around.

Her eyes narrowed at the Hokage. "I ain't traveling with no men!" Her lip curling, she pointed to Kiba and Lee.

Naruto scratched his cheek in confusion. "Harana-sama, you didn't mind this morning."

Kiba crossed his arms. "The old bat thinks we would molest her," he muttered. "It 's all Lee's fault!"

The green ninja rubbed the bruise on his forehead. "I only said that she was y-youthful!"

"I ain't leaving with those perverts!" She hit Kiba's leg with her cane. "I ain't!"

Hinata tapped Naruto's shoulder. "I'll go."

He frowned. "You just got back," he explained. "I will not overwork you."

"I w-want to go," she smiled at the pouting woman. "She n-needs to get home."

He sighed, defeat palpable on his features. "Fine," he turned away from the heiress. She still blatantly refused to look him in the eyes. "After this mission... I'm taking you off for a while."

She stared at his back. "B-Bu-"

"I'm saying this as your Hokage." he said.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." She mumbled. She walked up to Kiba ignoring his concerned face. "The s-scroll."

He nodded and silently took it from Lee. "She's going to The Hidden Mist, and since we're five hours behind schedule you should travel until sunset then sleep in a hotel," said Kiba.

"I k-know," she smiled in reassurance. "We'll be fine."

"I know you know but I know you'll try to push yourself and that old bat is an hundred-"

"Ninety-two, you perv!" The elderly woman shouted.

Lee jumped in. "Kiba is right, Hinata. You must stay safe."

"I know," she repeated and turned. "Let's get going, Harana-sama." The old woman stood. "I'll see you in a week."

With that, the two women headed out of the gates. Kiba turned to the blond. "Are you still blaming yourself?"

Naruto looked over at him with a smile. "No," he crossed his arms, and quickly changed the subject. "Lee, bring Shikamaru to me."

"Yes!" He jumped away.

Naruto sighed and looked at Hinata's retreating form. "Do you have any nice puppies?"

.

Hinata was used to solo missions. They were usually fantastic but this... this pace was ridiculous. She glanced over at the shorter woman that she was accompanying. Her silver hair was pulled into a long fishtail braid that ended at her lower back. Harana's face was littered with wrinkles and the sides of her cheeks showed two deep dimples. Her hazel eyes were focused on the road ahead on them.

Hinata looked ahead and scanned the area. She wondered why Harana did not want Kiba and Lee to escorting her, suspecting that her earlier whining was a ruse. They were a bit childish but never- "I didn't want to be bothered," said the old woman. "They seem talkative."

Hinata wondered if her thoughts were written on her face, but then smiled. She detected the lie, subtle as it was. "Hai, they can be."

The woman nodded. "Are you the Hokage's mistress?" The very question made Hinata fall on her face. The old woman laughed loudly. "Was I right!?"

Hinata stood. "N-No, I... We.. We a-are just friends."

"Tough, he reminds me of my husband."

Hinata dusted herself off. "H-Husband?"

"Yes," Harana clutched her necklace. "I've been keeping him too long."

"You're going to s-see him?"

The woman nodded. "Yes, I've been keeping him too long." She repeated softly. Hinata decided it was time to end the conversation.

After walking in silence for a few hours, Hinata grew concerned with the old woman. She wasn't complaining. To her knowledge, Harana was ninety-two and hadn't complained about her feet, legs or anything.

Just as she was going to ask her about it, she felt a presence. It wasn't coming towards them... but it was somehow familiar. Too familiar. She activated her kekki genkai but it was too late; the presence was gone. She gritted her teeth and turned to her charge.

"Harana-sama, please, let's go into town. We will make it to the next shipping tomorrow." The old woman nodded.

After settling in the small inn, Hinata went to search for the odd presence. She leapt through the trees with her eyes focused. Pausing, Hinata whispered, "I shouldn't go too f-far." She sighed and crossed her arms. She decided to walk back. The thickness of the forest oddly gave her peace of mind.

She was glad because her mind had been on the events between herself and Naruto. Was he mad? She sighed hoping to release those thoughts. Maybe a vacation would be nice.

.

"Mouse, I'm curious."

Hinata looked over at the old woman. Did she... did she just call her mouse? Hinata struggled on reigning in her incredulous expression. "A-about what?"

Hazel eyes watched the clearing water. "Are you in love with that boy?"

Hinata exhaled softly. "Ah, no."

She glanced over at the younger woman. "Now, Mouse-"

"My name is Hinata," she interrupted, deciding to change the subject. "M-my name is Hinata." Came the soft repetition.

Harana nodded. "Yuju," she introduced herself before a wicked grin came to life on her face, pronouncing the already deep wrinkles around her eyes. "So, you're just a concubine?"

Hinata choked on the humid air. Her eyebrow twitched when she saw the old woman laughing freely. "Yuju-sama! Please!"

"You are just so serious, mouse!" She cheekily rubbed the girl's back. "Geesh, what's got you so serious ?"

Was it her occupation? Her upbringing, maybe? Or her title as heiress? All sarcasm aside, she concurred that she was maybe a bit too serious for her own good.

"I'm s-sorry," apologized Hinata.

Yuju leaned against the railing and inhaled the salty sea air. "When your cherry cheeks start to pale and your pretty figure starts to fall," she smiled against the light breeze. "You'll wish you smiled more."

Hinata watched the woman until the ship jerked to a standstill. "Welcome home, Yuju."

Turning to leave, Yuju's voice stopped her in her tracks. "No, no..." She vehemently shook her head. "You'll stay the night with me."

"But-"

Yuju grabbed her bag. "Do I have to be your little Hokage to give you orders?"

A blush covered her face. "O-Okay, I'll s-stay...just o-one night," mumbled Hinata in weary agreement. This woman is...tough.

.

He wasn't one for gossip, nor was he a nosy person. In fact, he hated getting involved in other people's goddamn business. However, this opportunity was too good to miss. He enhanced his hearing slightly. "-No, idiot! I'm not saying this is some damn magical mirror."

"Sounds like somethin' outta a fairytale," the man barked harshly. "You expect me to believe that?"

"You ain't gotta believe me, fool! If I can just get her to let me see my wife-"

"That whore," the group of men laughed. "May her soul burn."

"That's my wife! Respect the dead!"

Sasuke stood and walked over to the group of men. "What are you talking about?" Came his abrupt demand. The men laughed louder as if he was some type of joke.

"And who are you?" The largest man asked.

Sasuke pulled off his hood. "Tell me about this mirror," he pointed to the trembling male. "Now."

The bar got deadly silent. Hushed whispers about the Uchiha bounced off of every wall. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "If I ask again-" he didn't get to finish his sentence.

"I-It's just a stupid rumor!" 'A courageous man said. Sasuke didn't seemed moved. "There's an old lady who lives on the o-outskirts of t-t-town and..."

It looked as if he was about to faint, with his face pale and teeth clattering in obvious terror. Sasuke could see his reflection in the man's overly round glasses and noticed that his Sharingan was activated. He allowed his eyes to fade to back to their original onyx color.

"...She h-has a mirror t-that allows you to speaktothedead!" The end of the sentence slurred together, but Sasuke somehow managed to understand the man's blunder.

"On which end?" He asked, his question sharp and invoking more fear in his audience.

"E-East wing, a little h-house." Sasuke grunted and proceeded walking out.

"Uchiha-sama!" A voice called from behind him.

"What?" He muttered.

"There's a fee you have to give her," 'The man said, no longer petrified. "Nobody knows what it is."

The Uchiha grunted once again before walking out. He'll give up anything to speak to his brother... and if there was a woman that could grant him his wish, he would give her whatever she needed.

Uchiha Sasuke wasn't a rouge ninja after the war but one that refused to live within the suffocating walls of Konoha. He chose to live as he pleased because after everything was done, he didn't have a home. He didn't have family or friends, excluding the dobe who was busy being the Hokage. It was better that way, anyway.

He pulled on his cloak just as it began to rain, intent on paying this old woman... and her mirror, a visit.

.

Yuju tapped her knuckles cane to the ground when they arrived at a small house. Hinata watched as the barrier crumbled around them. Her home was huge. From the white stone pathways to the eccentric koi pond that surrounded the whole house, everything was at least triple the normal size. Hinata stepped over the small bridge to her porch. Yuju tapped her cane three times on the wood, allowing the door to be divided in half. "Mouse, Welcome to my humble abode."

"It's beautiful," she said in awe. "Yuju-sama, I-"

"Your room is the second room. Go take a bath in the third room and meet me here for dinner in an hour." Yuju disappeared into the right wing of the complex, leaving Hinata to assume that she was to go down the left wing.

.

.

.

She stepped into the indoor hot spring. Hinata sighed, allowing the heated water to relax her tense muscles. Absently, she wondered if she could just stay here for the rest of her life. Folding her arms over her chest she tiredly closed her eyes.

No Naruto, no messy missions, no clan meetings: it was just Yuju and herself living in this amazing home. Honestly, Hinata was very tempted as she lowered herself further until she was under water. At least Yuju might allow her to stay a little longer...

.

After dinner, Yuju sent her off to bed. "How are you gonna seduce that boy without proper beauty sleep?" Queue the wicked grin.

"Yuju..." She sighed as the woman pushed her forward painfully with her cane. "P-please stop," pleaded Hinata. The elderly woman just smiled and closed the door.

It was in the middle of the night when that strange presence came back. Immediately, Hinata sat up and scanned the house. Her Byakugan wasn't picking up on anything... but she somehow knew that someone unwelcome had entered.

Grabbing her kunai, she opened the door soundlessly. She hadn't fought this whole time and that thought made her smile lightly. The aura grew stronger as she stepped in front of the first door. A door, she noticed that was sealed when she went to dinner. She slipped into the opening only to be slammed against the wall.

Her eyes widened as she saw the slowly revolving tomoes of the Sharingan. A hand covered her mouth, while the other had hers in a tight grip, his eyes daring her to scream. Hinata couldn't struggle even if she wanted to. Not against Uchiha Sasuke, the infamous wanderer, war hero, and best friend to Naruto Uzumaki.

Opal eyes traveled behind him, to see a full sized mirror. "Speak and die," he offered. She nodded weakly as he pulled away.

Hinata's mouth twisted angrily at the Uchiha. Hinata didn't dislike people very often (as in never), they normally had to do something horrible for her to even think about not liking them... but Uchiha Sasuke was a rarity, exempt from those rules.

Maybe she was holding grudges that weren't hers to hold and maybe those grudges should have been dissolved by now when he "majorly" helped in the Shinobi War (and she could thank him for that), but she couldn't forgive him for how poorly he treated the people that cared about him. Hinata refused to forgive him for abandoning Naruto... even without a goodbye.

She clenched her fists as he turned back to the mirror. Sasuke took the sleeve of his cloak and wiped the the dust off. When he finished, it shone with a crystal clarity that wasn't there before. "W-why?" Her mumbled inquiry fell upon deaf ears.

"I will kill you," he reminded her, easily silencing her as he glared at the mirror. Obviously, he wanted something from it. And yet... he didn't even know how to use it, Hinata mused.

She pushed herself off of the wall. "W-why? Why are you doi-" He turned to her, making Byakugan clash with Sharingan.

"Shu-" They both paused, hearing a low buzzing sound. Hinata turned her attention slowly from the Uchiha towards the mirror. Oddly enough, there wasn't a reflection in the mirror. Instead, the surface was covered in...

"R-ripples," whispered Hinata, her eyes wide with surprise.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted and raised his hand. Hinata swallowed positive that her presence in the room was out of place. Still, a mirror with ripples but with no reflection? She raised her index finger and tapped the surface imitating the Uchiha's movements.

Hinata gasped seeing the mirror swallow his hand and glanced back at her own, attempting to pull it back. However, it was too late. Whatever this mirror was made out of, it was pulling them inside. Before she could panic about the force pulling her arm, she felt the Uchiha grab her forearm and that was when her vision filled with darkness.

.

.

Hinata moaned and buried her head in her oddly hard pillow. Her head was pounding and her body felt like gooey jelly. All she remembered was getting swallowed up in a mirror with the Uchiha. She was glad it was just a horrible, horrible dream.

She sighed until her pillow moved... or did it just inhale? That's when she noticed the soft thumping of a steady heartbeat. Wait... Her eyes opened slowly, blurred with exhaustion and she pushed herself up only to realize that there was a hand that held her arm in a death grip. Opal eyes traveled upward to see the owner of the body that she was resting on.

Uchiha Sasuke...

She sat up sluggishly and tried prying his painful fingers away only to find them tighten. She squeaked a pain hazed, "U-Uchiha-san!" and arduously tugged on his hand.

Scarlet eyes jolted open and as if he hadn't heard her, his clutch tightened. She panicked and cut off the chakra in his wrist. Sasuke pushed himself up and that was when she realized their rather... er... intimate position.

Hinata quickly threw herself off of his lap, her ears burning red in embarrassment. He glared at her silently. "Idiot," he disdainfully hissed.

Ignoring him, she grabbed her throbbing arm and looked at the matching mirror they had just came out of... or she thought. Everything was just too much right now, especially with her pulsating migraine.

She crawled up to the mirror and raised her fingers out to touch it. "W-what hap-"

"What the hell?!"

They turned to the door and saw an old man who carried an eccentric white cane. It vaguely reminded her of Yuju's black one. Hinata gasped and stood. Her legs almost instantly gave out under her weight, but she managed to stay steady. "W-Where's Yuju?"

His coal eyes narrowed in hostility. "Did you come through that mirror?"

Hinata nodded weakly, answering his question. Sasuke was still sitting on the ground with a hard frown present. He had wanted to speak to his brother and yet here he was with an annoying woman and an old man.

It was her fault. Had she not came in the room-

The man tapped his cane against the hard wood floor. "Get out," he commanded harshly. Sasuke looked over his shoulder to see the man. "I said get out! Don't you ever come back."

Sneering, Sasuke stood and grabbed the woman's wrist. She nearly tripped over her own feet, in her effort to obey the man's instructions. The old man was standing by the front door and almost shut the door on her heels, in his hasty effort to send them away.

Where was Yuju? Where were they? Who was that man? Why did her legs have to feel like jelly when the Uchiha was fine pulling her around? At last, he jerked her for the final time. "Where are we?" He demanded.

She wearily snatched out of his clutch. Activating her Byakugan, she scanned the forest area, stopping when she saw the Konoha gates. Hinata turned back to the house, but saw that the entire thing had... disappeared? She stared. How on earth was that possible? It was like something out of a book, she thought crossly. Sasuke watched her concentrated face before she deactivated her blood line limit.

W-We're on the outskirts of Konoha," Hinata muttered softly.

He stayed quiet. The young Hyuuga started to walk back in the direction of her home. She didn't know _what_ she was going to tell Naruto... but she had made sure Yuju was home so her mission was technically over, and a success.

Hinata rubbed her sore arm. Light blue bruises had appeared, in the shape of fingermarks. Naruto said that he was taking her off of missions for a while and it was starting to sound more desirable by the minute. She glanced back to see the Uchiha following her.

Sasuke walked silently behind her with an austere scowl on his face, as usual. She mentally rolled her eyes and continued to walk until they approached the looming gates. As if someone answered her silent prayers, she saw the gang chattering at the front, as if in wait for their arrival.

Kiba turned to her. "Hinata-chan, you're home!" He excitedly exclaimed.

She nodded in agreement. "Y-Yeah," she said looking around at her friends, finding that somehow everyone looked a little... off. Kiba's movements were more catty than usual (them never being catty before), and the bug spray in Shino's hands said enough. The way Shikamaru was talking and how Ino was acting... a little like her. But what was really crazy and odd was how they weren't making a big deal about Sasuke being here. After all, he had never visited before. Why were they all acting like Sasuke's appearance was a normal occurrence?

"W-where's Naruto-kun?"

Everyone looked at her in confusion, and a slight bafflement. Ino poked her fingers, giving her a shaky smile. "Ne, Hinata-chan, w-who is N-Naruto?"

Shino nodded sharply. "Yes. And is there a particular reason of why you are mimicking Ino-san?"

Hinata stepped back, slightly horrified. What was this? "N-Naruto! The H-Hokage?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, uncrossing his arms. "Blond idiot, blue eyes, and a stupid catch phrase?"

Shikamaru laughed loudly. "Menma had blond hair and blue eyes but he doesn't have a catch phrase!"

Hinata wasn't understanding. Her brain had frozen. "W-Who is Menma?" She helplessly managed to stutter out.

"Have you gotten amnesia?" Asked familiar voice, if only a tad mockingly. Hinata and Sasuke turned to a man who could have been Naruto... if it wasn't for the obnoxiously black hair and cold frown. Standing beside him was Sakura who was smiling brightly.

"Naruto-kun?"

He raised a sarcastic eyebrow. "No, Menma."

Hinata looked at Sasuke and for the first time he was literally the only thing that made sense to her. Which was quite sad, as she had never really spoken to him before today. Menma smirked. "Sasuke, what have you done to poor Hinata?"

Sasuke grunted in response. "I don't know her."

The gang gasped, shocked. Sakura hugged Hinata reassuringly by the waist. "Oi, Hiiinata! I didn't know you both broke up!"

"What!?" 'Hinata cried, a green tinge overcoming her pale palour.

Menma sighed. "I knew it wouldn't last. He is a manwhore and you're a crazy jealous monster," he shook his head in defeat. "No wonder there was no report of you two fighting."

Sasuke's brows dipped, a fierce scowl gracing his face. "Manwhore? Uzumaki, do you want to die?"

Menma rolled his eyes skywards. "As if you could beat me... and besides, that's my mother's maiden name."

Sakura giggled. "Charasuke-kun, he is Menma Namikaze, you know, our Hokage!"

Hinata couldn't process this world but it was real. It was very real. Sakura's crushing bear hug proved it. Sasuke analyzed their current situation. There was the Mutt that was acting quite opposite of for his nickname, the Bug Guy that was killing the insects around him, the talkative Nara, the shy Yamanaka, the overly friendly Haruno and finally... Naruto. He was the exact opposite of everything Sasuke knew to be true.

Sasuke took Hinata's wrist before pulling away from the large group of nutcases.

"The mirror must have pulled us into an alternate universe." he told her. "We need to-"

"I know," she hugged herself. "That man d-disappeared! W-we c-can't get b-back without the mirror."

Sasuke sighed. "I'm leaving." his blunt tone suggested no argument.

She frowned. "Y-you c-can't... I mean... We don't know these grounds."

The Uchiha crossed his arms and nonchalantly grunted. Hinata took that as a 'yes'. But, if this was an alternate universe it made sense for everyone's personalities to be switched. And yet, what utterly baffled her was that their counterparts were supposedly dating.

"Hina-chan!" Hinata turned around to see Hanabi running up to them. "You're back! Eeh...what are you wearing?"

Hinata blushed at her sister's judgment. "What's w-wrong with it?"

The seemingly girly Hanabi giggled and took her sister's arm in her own. "Sasuke-chan, are you coming to dinner? Your nii-san is already there."

Onyx eyes widened. "Itachi..." Sasuke mumbled under his breath.

Hanabi nodded. "Yup! Your mother and father, as well! Oi, Sasuke-chan will you come?"

He only managed to stare dumbly at the bubbly girl. Hanabi giggled before leaving them alone. Hinata watched the Uchiha closely. It almost looked as if... he was smiling. But no! That was impossible. Uchiha Sasuke didn't just... smile.

"Hyuuga, where is your home?"

Hinata nodded and started to walk the familiar route towards the Hyuuga compound. Her eyes stayed focused on the ground. Myriads of thoughts were bouncing around in her mind and she honesty couldn't contain her excitement. If the Uchiha clan was alive then that meant... that Neji hadn't died in the war. Her eyes started to burn. She took to wringing her jacket.

"Hyuuga," said Sasuke. The next thing he said would make her eyes widen with worry. "Where are our counterparts?"

Something told her their universe would be a lot less accepting of their counterparts.

.

.

.

**Author Note: I hoped you guys like it. It will alternate between universes and whatnot. Sorry about the wait for The Day His Heart Stopped, I'm just trying to gather my thoughts but it should be out soon. Okay, until next time!**


	2. Shadows

Mirror Mirror

**Author Note: We're back guys! Thank you all so much for the reviews, favorites and follows! We hope you enjoy this chapter as well!**

Chapter 2: Shadows

.

.

Normal Universe

.

.

Hinata groaned as she woke up, her head aching. Her eyes widened as she looked around the room and frowned. Opal eyes landed on the unconscious Uchiha. "Sasuke," her voice demanded full attention, which he didn't give her. Hinata leaned over haughtily and grabbed his jaw, pulling him up. "Wake the fuck up!" Brutally, she yelled right in his ear.

Slowly, his pupils moved behind closed eyelids and she observed the smirk that pulled at his lips. "Only a true love's kiss will-"

She immediately snatched away, rolling her eyes. "Would you shut up? Why aren't we heading to Suna? Did you cast a gen-"

Sasuke leaned over, his fingers starting to lightly comb through her silky locks, in an attempt fix her messy hair. "No, I would never hurt my little Koneko." He pouted, a slightly wounded look appearing in his eyes. She grabbed his wrist. "I do not know how we got here."

Hinata rubbed her neck and looked at the strange mirror in the corner of the dusty room. Activating her blood line limit she narrowed her eyes at the only thing that occupied the room besides them and the door. At first glance, it appeared to be a normal mirror... aside from the fact it had no visible reflection.

Sasuke seemed just as curious. He stood to his feet and walked in front of the mirror. A horror tugged at his mouth, pulling the corners of his lips downwards. "Koneko," his voice was filled with fear. She looked up at him as he turned to her. "This... This mirror has no reflection."

She pushed herself up. "I know," she mumbled."Who-"

"How do I look?" Exclaimed Sasuke, more worried that he really should have been. "Is my hair okay?" He frantically ran his fingers through his hair.

"Oh Sasuke," her eye twitched.

'"Yes, darling?" He smiled as he turned to her. Even with her hair still being slightly messy, she was beautiful. Gorgeous. She was a goddess. She was-

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM?" Shouted the heiress angrily as she punched his head. She was... rather violent.

He was about to push himself up until the door swung open.

Yuju had expected for it to be a quiet morning, and looked forward to seeing the heiress. And that was why she was surprised when she had heard strange and loud noises coming from the left wing. Feeling curious, she had decided to check it out, and her eyes had widened slightly when she saw that the forbidden door had been opened. She peered into the entrance, and was surprised with an astonishing sight: the world-famous Uchiha lay defeated on her floor, rubbing his head.

Trying to make sense of the situation, Yuju looked down at the whining Uchiha. "Mouse?" Her voice trailed off seeing the fuming Hyuuga standing beside the mirror.

Yuju's hazel eyes widened seeing the fully clean mirror. "Oh my..." She covered her mouth while shaking her head. Everything... suddenly made so much sense.

"Who the hell is Mouse?" Hinata pointed accusingly at the older woman. Sasuke appeared in front of Yuju, his hands held up in a sign of peace.

"Don't mind her," he smiled easily. "She's crazy." Was his matter-of-fact explanation.

"We're leaving now," Hinata ordered roughly as she grabbed Sasuke's collar. "We have a mission to complete and we can't do that while talking to a skeleton."

Yuju was speechless as Hinata pushed by her. The old woman wondered whether she should help her. Her counterpart had been quite nice... she guessed she owed at least that much to Mouse. "W-wait! Mou- I mean, Hinata..."

The heiress whipped her head around. "What?" She spat out, baring her sharp teeth. Yuju was honestly lost for words. Hinata narrowed her eyes at the old woman. "What do you want?" She repeated, her tone rude and unbecoming.

Yuju exhaled and tapped her cane three times. "Nothing," answered Yuju. "Nothing at all." With that attitude... it would be better to leave her alone, Yuju thought darkly, and mentally apologized to Mouse. And yet... she could not stand her counterpart enough to help her.

Hinata nodded jerkily and they made their way outside of the house, with the help of her Byakugan, of course. Sasuke sighed as Hinata scanned their surroundings. "We're lost," said Sasuke, stating the obvious. It was then Hinata saw a figure approaching them.

"No, you're not." They both turned to the incredibly bored voice behind them. "You're in the Hidden Mist."

Shikamaru had been ordered by the Hokage to come and retrieve Hinata, and had been given the directions to Yuju's house. When he had come here, he had expected Hinata... but not the person that seemed to be accompanying her. Shikamaru shook his head slightly, watching the two figures. Their chakra's were the same, but... there was something strange.

Sasuke turned to Shikamaru and grinned. "Shikamaru, dude!" Sasuke exclaimed. "Neko, look!"

Hinata rubbed her temples in irritation. "They sent an idiot to take us back home," mumbled the Hyuuga. The annoyance layered in her tone was easily discernible.

Shikamaru's lips parted in confusion. Thinking about it... why was Sasuke even here? Furthermore, why was he acting as if they were friends? Sasuke stuffed his hands in his pockets coolly. "I swear we were on the way to Suna," he told the genius ninja.

Shikamaru took a tentative step back. "Well," he started slowly. "The Hokage wants to see you," he pointed to the angry Hyuuga.

"Great," came her sarcastic reply. Shikamaru's eyes crossed in concentration. Hinata really was acting very queer; usually, she would never be caught dead using a disrespectful tone, never mind sarcasm.

He turned away from the duo and crossed his arms. Shikamaru heard two sets of footsteps following him. Turning slightly, he saw the Uchiha walking hand-in-hand with the heiress. His eyes nearly popped out of his sockets. What... the hell? It was at that point that Shikamaru decreed that they were impostors; they had to be.

Shikamaru pivoted on his heels to the...couple? "Why is he following us?" asked Shikamaru, his voice laced with suspicion.

He had meant for his voice to be indifferent but there was a slight emotion that accidentally dripped out. Maybe resentment? Even though this was only Sasuke's image, he couldn't help bu dislike him. He was had been certain that he and Hinata, along with most of the rookie nine felt that way towards him.

Hinata raised her free hand to her forehead in exasperation. "I cannot take his stupidity the entire way back," groaned Hinata. Shikamaru's eye twitched. Opal eyes narrowed at the Nara. "Why wouldn't he be fucking following us, you idiot?" She snapped.

Shikamaru's eyes then widened a fraction. Sasuke nonchalantly waved it off. "Don't get so upset, Hinata."

Hinata rolled her eyes, finally calming down. "Whatever," she spat. "Shikamaru, you idiot, keep walking!" The strange twitch in Shikamaru's eyes returned with a vengeance.

Then for some reason he did. He purposely ignored their whispering of his low IQ. Seriously! He wasn't one to boast but he was the smartest person in Konoha. There was no competition (maybe except for his father)! Shikamaru flexed his hands and jumped ahead, ignoring the growing irritation, dismissing it as troublesome. The sooner they got home, the better. He yearned to take them straight into the interrogation room. Why were they acting like two Konoha shinobi? Who were they really? What was the enemy they needed to face? Did they not do their research of their targets? Questions swarmed around in his head before one thought prevailed above all... more importantly, where were the real Hinata and Sasuke? Shikamaru hid a grimace.

.

They safely (without mutually killing each other) made it to the ship that was taking them back to Konoha. Shikamaru grabbed the railings as the two strange ninja walked behind him. So far, they had made no move to attack him... but he should still be on his guard. Although, to his calculations, they won't do so; they were probably assigned an intelligence mission. The best time to attack - when they still had the element of surprise - had passed."We have two rooms. Uchiha, you're with me. Hinata, you may have the other one."

Sasuke frowned, his eyebrows scrunched up in annoyance. "I would much rather sleep with her." He refrained from winking, knowing that the consequences wouldn't be light.

Hinata smiled. "You should keep him company," she said, motioning to Shikamaru. "Knowing him, he'll fall off the railing." Her sentence ended with a haughty smirk.

Shikamaru ignored the spasmodic twitch under his eye. Sasuke sighed and looped an arm around her slim waist. "Alright," he whispered in her ear. Shikamaru curiously glanced out of the corner of his eye and did a double take. They were... they were... they were kissing! He pushed the unwelcome images out of his mind. Just the suggestion of it... the suggestion of innocent Hinata and ruthless Sasuke! Shikamaru felt more than slightly sick as he gripped the bar and grit his teeth. This was ridiculous. Did they think he was crazy!?

"S-Sasuke," she mumbled roughly. However, it was more than obvious that Sasuke ignored her as she repeatedly chanted the command."Stop... Stop," finally there was the sound of a punch that made even Shikamaru wince. "I said to fucking stop!" She shouted causing the people on the ship to toss them inquiring looks.

Sasuke stood from his place on the hard wooden floor and languidly rubbed his jaw. "She loves me," said the Uchiha happily before walking off.

!

It was all that Shikamaru managed to mentally conjure as he closed his eyes while the boat jerked and started moving in dizzying waves. Maybe if he just slept then the time would fly?

.

They vaguely reminded Shikamaru of... Sakura and Naruto (was that who they were trying to impersonate? And maybe just got their images of the people mixed up? Even that would be more believable), and that was saying something. The world certainly didn't need... or rather, couldn't handle another pair of them. He wasn't able to get a wink of sleep last night because he didn't know the motives of these impostors, and had no idea of what their goal was. When the ship docked, Hinata cockily strode towards them, meeting them at the port. Shikamaru had to look away when they kissed each other again.

It was disgusting.

And he would need purification... preferably by fire, to make himself and his mind clean again.

"Alright, let's go," droned Shikamaru, somehow managing to keep a steady tone. Hinata whispered something in Sasuke's ear and reluctantly followed Shikamaru.

.

When they arrived at the Konoha Gates, Shikamaru almost fell to his knees and kissed the ground, with an enthusiasm that he didn't remember having. Almost. Hastily gathering his emotions, he turned towards the couple, an indifferent expression on his face. "The Hokage wanted Hinata," Sikamaru informed dryly, his eyes pointedly fixed on Hinata.

Hinata violently grabbed the front of Shikamaru's shirt. "I've had about enough of your fucking attitude towards Sasuke!" The Nara male stayed composed under her heated white eyes.

He assessed the situation, glancing at her body language and tone of voice. With a sigh, he mumbled, "Troublesome." She raised a thin, black brow when two ANBU grabbed her from behind. Glancing around, she saw that Sasuke was already captured.

Her opal eyes widened with a poorly concealed threat. "What the fuck is this!?"

Sasuke appeared to be much calmer than Hinata before he turned to the ANBU. "Look... I don't really care, but whatever you do, don't touch my hair," he warned, his Sharingan activating to confirm his statement.

The ANBU seemed to simply melt into the shadows as Shikamaru motioned for the strange pair to follow him. He led the impostors into the Hokage's office, keeping his mistrustful eyes on them, making sure that they wouldn't try anything. Alas, they seemed to be in a heated argument over one thing or another. Shikamaru really wanted to bang his head against the nearest possible hard surface; if enemies were planning to send impostors, they should have at least TRIED to make it seem believable. Although he had to give them some credit: even he couldn't tell the differences of chakra, they seemed so similar.

He opened the door of the office, facing Naruto and proceeded to indicate deftly to the couple behind him. Just as he was about to open his mouth and explain the situation, the fake-Sasuke had beaten him to the punch. "Oi, Menma! Me and Hina-chan were doing just fine, why did you have to send dumbass to intrude?"

Shikamaru stared incredulously as Naruto's face paled to an unhealthy extent. "Oh... god." Naruto made praying gestures, uncaring of the other occupants in the room. "Save us all." With that foreboding sentence, Shikamaru was beginning to feel beyond flabbergasted. Was he missing something? Examining the data given, there couldn't have possibly been a miscalculation... and yet... and yet!

Hinata tried fighting the chakra infused ropes that the ANBU had left on her. "Menma, I'm so going to beat your shitty ass!"

Shikamaru folded his arms in an act of defiance. Towards whom, the world may never know. "These are the impostors, sir." He declared clearly, refusing to bow down to his evident confusion. Instead, he preferred to ignore it for the time being.

Naruto rubbed his chin regretfully, watching the two shinobi struggle. "Shikamaru, they aren't impostors."

Shikamaru frowned watching the blond groan. His mind was working a million miles a minute, trying to sort out his evident confusion. So, if they weren't impostors, what were they? He needed further information. But... "Sir, clearly they aren't the Sasuke and Hinata we know."

Naruto flippantly waved the ANBU away. They nodded in agreement and left. He stood, and warily helped Sasuke into one of the empty chairs. "Do you mind getting her?" Naruto pointed to the snarling Hyuuga. Her teeth were pulled back in a grimace, and she looked like a wild cat that was ready to attack any second.

"I'd rather not." Shikamaru replied uneasily.

Naruto's nervous chuckles sounded more like painful whimpers. "Hinata, I will explain everything just don't..." He paused. "Be...nice, okay?" His voice held a pleading persuasion.

Hinata closed her eyes as he pulled her into the other empty chair. Her blood line limit angrily flared at him. "Menma!" Her call went ignored.

The Hokage sat back down, taking a deep breath before beginning his long-winded explanation. "Once upon a time..." Shikamaru gave him an incredulous look, his eyebrow twitching irritably. "Fine." Naruto let out a deep sigh before continuing with a renewed vigor. "A long time ago..." Shikamaru's look of disappointed disapproval went ignored, "when Madara was alive, had managed to create a portal to the alternate universe. Sakura and I arrived there to notice everyone was their perfect opposite." Hinata and Sasuke refrained from commenting on this 'Madara' person, instead wanting to proceed to listening to Naruto talk.

"We thwarted Madara's plan. But the point is, this alternative universe exists. Shikamaru, this is Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuuga of that universe. Sasuke, Hinata, this is confusing, but welcome to this universe." Naruto managed to look slightly apologetic.

All three of them looked at him as if he had lost his mind. It was Shikamaru that was the first to accept Naruto's explanation, as he knew that Naruto wasn't one to lie. But somehow, he managed to remain adequately skeptical. Naruto nodded seriously. "I am not Menma, I am Naruto Uzumaki."

Sasuke rolled his onyx eyes skywards. "If you know who we are, Narudo-"

"-to," the blond corrected. "Na-ru-to."

"Whatever, if you know who we are then let us go!"

Naruto hesitantly watched the frowning Hyuuga. "She's crazy," he flinched when she jumped at him. "A-and, I'm a little scared." Shikamaru's eyes widened. The Hokage... admitting fear from the meek and shy Hinata Hyuuga? Granted, it was her counterpart, but still, for the Hokage to admit terror... Konoha were doomed, Shikamaru thought, and not for the first time.

Sasuke laughed in amusement. "She is really sweet," Sasuke told him, contradicting his previous statement.

Naruto had to disagree. "I've met her before." He stated. Hinata sneered.

Shikamaru then stepped up. "Sir, I am could you explain further on this alternate universe?" 'Even if he had accepted Naruto's words, it did not mean he could believe them. But it did clarify why they kept calling him an idiot.

"All I remember is a mirror, an old woman, and this idiot." Hinata reported, huffing. "We were on a mission to Suna before this."

Yuju is responsible then, Naruto mused. It was the only logical explanation. That probably meant that at some point the normal Hinata and Sasuke were together in order for these two to even be here. He crossed his arms and leaned back. It was just a theory... but he was pretty sure that the normal Hinata and Sasuke were stuck in their universe.

That was utterly atrocious.

"Norata, can you let us go?" Hinata demanded, her lips thinning.

"NA-RU-TO," he pointed to his own lips as he pronounced his name. "It's not hard," he complained, his voice trailing off. "Shikamaru, let them go."

The lazy ninja huffed in exasperation and quickly cut the ropes. Sasuke immedately fixed his hair as Hinata rubbed her aching wrists. "How do we get home?" It was almost civil, coming from Hinata.

Naruto rubbed his neck sheepishly, before loosing himself in thought. "Shikamaru, form a team to go back to the Mist to find Yuju." Said nodded and left in a grey puff of smoke. The fluffy tendrils drifted upwards, before they dispersed.

Sasuke looked over at Hinata, making eye contact. "Neko, our parents are going to be pissed."

Hinata closed her eyes in resignation. "My mother was looking forward to this dinner, too."

Naruto stood from behind his dark wood mahogany desk and walked until he was stood beside them. "I will get you two home, believe it!" His catch-phrase came with a beaming white smile, both of which Sasuke and Hinata disregarded. It looked so... morally wrong to see Menma of all people to smile like that.

Sasuke rose, following Naruto's example. Having being overloaded with information, Sasuke needed something more descriptive to form a proper image... "How is this universe?"

"The exact opposite of your own," he repeated vaguely, not knowing how else to phrase it. "So try not to make a scene. I don't want anyone besides the few I will tell to know about this."

They both nodded. "Hai," they murmured in agreement. Both of them had lost interest... Sasuke was checking his hair, while Hinata was looking out of the window at the 'new' Konoha.

Naruto walked towards the door before he tentatively paused. "The Hinata and Sasuke of this world are..." he struggled to find the word to describe them before continuing, "reserved... Try to remember that."

They exited the Hokage tower, and Naruto led them through the village without a problem, aside from the fact that people were blatantly staring at Sasuke. "We are almost-"

"Sasuke?" Called out a distinctly female voice.

Naruto cursed under his breath as Sakura ran up to them. The blond Hokage laughed apprehensively, in an effort to hide his growing anxiety. "S-Sakura we don't have much time..." He tried stalling, but was well aware that it didn't work. Not against Sakura.

Emerald eyes harshly narrowed at him. She turned back to the smirking Uchiha. "Sasuke, when did you get back?" She inquired, her head cocking slightly.

The Uchiha tapped his chin, as if pondering upon her question. "I do not remember," came his succinct answer.

Naruto observed Hinata getting visibly angry. Why? He couldn't help but wonder. She couldn't possibly be jealous... the last time he checked she was supposed to be in love with him. Maybe she just didn't like Sakura?

Coincidentally, they were right next to the Yamanaka flower shop. Sasuke took advantage of the opportunity and picked up a red rose from the display outside. "It matches your hair," he seductively ran the rose along his lips. "A rose by any other name is just as sweet," he offered the flower in what was supposed to be a gallant motion.

Sakura's eyes widened. Of course, this wasn't the real Sasuke... somehow, it was Charasuke! How was this possible? Was she just imagining things? Sakura glanced at Naruto, frazzled. With a shake of his head, he confirmed her suspicions. Her eyes widened in disbelief, before turning her attention back to Charasuke. Their silent exchange had gone unnoticed.

Sasuke's eyes had widened a fraction hearing a cracking noise. Sakura looked behind him to see the Hyuuga heiress. But, Sakura gathered by her face and revealing clothing... it was the alternate, really scary Hinata.

Sasuke instantly snatched the flower out of Sakura's hand. She stood frozen. "Which is what I'd say if I wasn't already in love!" He declared loudly.

Naruto covered his face in agitation. "Guys, this is a-"

He was cut off by Hinata slamming the Uchiha into the ground mercilessly. "You little-"

Naruto hesitantly held her shoulder, restraining her. "Low key, we are aiming for low key."

Sakura rubbed her temples, having grown a headache. "Wait... Why are they here?" She asked tiredly.

"I'll explain if we can get to the training grounds in one piece!" Naruto shouted angrily.

Sasuke stood, dusting himself off. "Way to keep it low key, dobe." He stated matter-of-factly. Hinata nodded, while Naruto and Sakura were left dumbfounded.

Even in this universe, Naruto thought sourly.

.

The moment they had arrived at the training ground, they had stumbled upon Kiba and Shino. While Naruto had explained the situation to Kiba and Shino, Akamaru had bounded towards them, before stopping petulantly in front of Hinata. The dog finished sniffing Hinata and barked to his owner. Hinata patted the dog's head, almost lovingly. Almost. "He is the only thing in this universe that makes sense," said Hinata fondly. "Right, Sasuke?"

While Akamaru had taken to smell Hinata, Kiba was smelling Sasuke. The Uchiha rolled his eyes as Kiba finished sniffing him. "If you say so," he pushed Kiba away from him in slight disgust.

"Naruto, this could be just a personality change. Nothing has changed." Kiba informed firmly, gazing at Naruto.

"Where we're from his name is Menma Namikaze," Hinata crossed her arms, trying to prove her point. "Kiba hates dogs, Shikamaru is an idiot, Sakura is a push-over."

Sasuke started counting on his fingers. "Tenten is clumsy, Neji is a pervert, Shino hates bugs, Ino is shy."

Hinata grabbed Sasuke's hand, stopping him from counting. "Chouji is really skinny, and Lee is...strange."

Sasuke ardently nodded. "Strange... is a good word."

Everyone's faces were completely disgusted yet interested in the lives of their counterparts. Naruto stepped up, raising his voice. "Shikamaru is gathering a squad to find Yuju's house and help them get home, until then..."

"Are you making them babysit us?" Sasuke asked, the annoyance in his tone discernible.

"We don't need any fucking babysitters," Hinata poked Naruto in the chest threateningly. "We will treat this like a mission."

"H-Hai," squeaked Naruto, who had no choice but to agree. An hour with this Hinata was ten times worse than almost ten years with Sakura. After all, Sakura was gentle... Hinata was simply brutal to an insane extent.

Kiba snickered and whispered into Shino's ear. "Shino, what if Hina was like that for real?"

Shino pushed up his glasses and spoke sternly, "She is looking at you."

Kiba walked over to his Alternate teammate. He noticed her attire as soon as she had arrived. This Hinata wore short shorts and a mesh tube top, that clearly showed her well endowed assets. He concluded that his alternate self was lucky. Very lucky, he thought as he accidentally leered. Sasuke stepped in his way, looking menacing. "Look mutt," the Uchiha warned, his top lip curling in distaste.

"Mutt?" Kiba questioned fiercely, insulted.

"Yes, do not look at my girlfriend in such a dirty way again." Sasuke activated his Sharingan as if to prove a point. "Or I will fix you indefinitely."

Silence. A couple of birds chirped in the distance. The wind blew. Shino, Sakura, Naruto and Kiba stood in a flabbergasted silence.

"G-girlfriend!?" Surprisingly, it was Kiba who first managed to snap out of his dumbfounded stupor.

Sasuke nodded. "Hai, I am the only man that can look at her dirt-" Hinata grabbed his shirt.

"Sasuke, you're so fucking cute when you're jealous," she whispered. He wrapped his arms around her waist possessively.

Everyone besides the couple themselves, had gone mute. Naruto had a bad feeling that these two didn't care much for privacy. He clapped his hands, breaking the silence. He was still not over his shock, but... "Alright, we need a plan!"

The faster they went back to their own universe, the faster he could try to forget that this whole event ever happened. At least he could assure himself that this would never happen in normal circumstances... not with the normal Hinata and Sasuke.

.

.

**Author Note: Alright, we'll be back next chapter with Normal Hinata and Sasuke. **


End file.
